


OUR STORY

by Cai_ZY



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, It may be a long story, My own story - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:27:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23701552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cai_ZY/pseuds/Cai_ZY
Summary: 我和Oswald的相遇。The encounter.
Relationships: Jim Gordon/Leslie Thompkins, Oswald Cobblepot/me
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

我被跟踪了。  
我不动声色地加快脚步，拐进了一个死胡同里面。听到后面传来皮鞋摩擦地面的声音，我勾了勾嘴角，继续向前走去。

只是这脚步声有点奇怪，像是来者有一条腿拖在地上。不过没关系，我将手插在口袋里，手指扣上扳机。不管是哪个没脑子的跟踪狂，等会都将成为一具尸体。  
我继续向深处走去，在巷子尽头那涂满低俗广告的墙前停了下来。  
身后的人也停了下来，我转过身举起枪，对准那个跟踪者的脑袋，面无表情地骂了一句，“去死吧，你这个婊子养的。”  
“女孩子应该有礼貌一点，这位年轻的小姐。”  
我的手指一顿，身后的人跟我想象中的不太一样：来者是一个衣着讲究的黑发男人，手中握着一支做工精美的鸟头手杖。他脸色苍白，看着面前黑洞洞的枪口，那双蓝色的眼睛里没有一丝慌乱。他略带歉意地笑了笑，“不要误会，我只是想要提醒你，你刚刚被人跟踪了，小姐。”  
他话音刚落。只见我眼神一沉，手指扣动扳机，送出一发子弹。  
看到我的动作，他闭了闭眼睛，子弹擦着他的耳边呼啸而过。他听到背后传来一声惨叫。  
看到他身后那个面色不善的肥胖男人缓缓倒下，我吹了吹冒烟的枪口，把枪重新别在腰间，那身肥肉沉重地砸在地上，发出一声闷响。  
“看起来你是对的。”我冲那个惊讶地看着我的那个黑发男人笑了笑，转身助跑几步纵身翻上墙头，“谢谢你的提醒，先生。”我向他抛了个飞吻，跳下墙去……  
Oswald看着那个绿发女孩消失不见，他的眼神闪烁了一下，收起了脸上的微笑，转身踩踏过那具逐渐冰冷的身体，走出了巷子。

我一边装着子弹，一边回忆起几天前遇见的黑发男人。后来我才在和酒吧的酒保麦克（Mike）的闲聊中无意得知他的身份——The Penguin。没想到那个令人闻风丧胆的黑帮老大居然会是这么一个瘦弱的男人，我还以为黑帮头子都像我的现雇主——南区的那个胖子——一样满脸横肉，举止粗鲁呢。没想到他会好心提醒我。  
装填完子弹，我用手帕擦了擦枪管。  
想起之前自己把他当作某个无知的上层猪猡，我不禁笑了笑，幸好这个好脾气的哥谭之王没有直接一枪崩了我。  
我摸了摸腰间的格洛克，“该干活了，老伙计。”  
我扛起那个胖子给我的冲锋枪走出门去……

冰山会所，Oswald接过手下递来的资料，眉头微皱。  
那个绿发女孩是个生面孔，所以那天他一回去就吩咐手下去调查那个女孩的来历。  
他表情阴沉地看着眼前短短的信息记录。上面只有那个女孩的名字——Chance，和最基本的信息，她似乎才来哥谭不久，似乎干着雇佣兵的行当。Oswald扫了一眼资料，心中估计这些消息的可靠性。  
目光下移，停在了国籍一栏——中国人？他的手指轻轻摩挲着那个单词，这一点倒是不假，他回忆起那个女孩的模样。  
抛却那头张扬的绿发，就五官来说确实是亚洲面孔。  
眼前突然浮现出那双灵动的双眼和最后那个飞吻，Oswald下意识摸了摸自己的嘴唇。  
随后，他的目光被一张泛黄的照片吸引:  
一张合照。一个黑发黑眸的小女孩天真烂漫地冲着镜头笑着，她的父母站在她的身旁牵着那个女孩的手。看起来是个幸福美满的家庭。  
Oswald皱着眉头看着这张照片，奇怪，那两个大人的脸模糊不清，看不清他们的表情。他的手指敲了敲桌面，另一只手拖着下巴陷入沉思，这个女孩……  
半晌，他抬起头来，把档案收进抽屉，叫来了Victor。下午在码头将会有一场交易，调查的事先放一放。

码头，Oswald带着Victor来到了他和疯狗约好的地方。他让除Victor外的两个人留在门口，自己和Victor走进了仓库。  
“见到你总是让我高兴，Mr. Penguin.”一个大腹便便的男人从仓库中间的椅子上站了起来，脸上的肥肉堆成一个虚伪的微笑。他走到Oswald面前，伸出了手。  
看着面前那只肥胖油腻的手，Oswald不着痕迹地皱了一下眉，同样露出了一个微笑，友好地回握了一下。  
“那么，我的老朋友，我要的东西在哪？”Oswald环顾了一下堆满货物的仓库，试图找到他预定的那两箱东西。余光瞟到那个胖子身后的一抹绿色，他一愣。  
是她？

我扛着枪站在后面，百无聊赖地打了个哈欠，一边暗骂那个胖子，他就不能给我选一把轻便一点的枪？这把枪已经过时了好嘛。  
正当我暗中骂骂咧咧的时候，我感受到有人正在看着我。我下意识抬起头看向视线来源，刚好对上那双熟悉的蓝眼睛。  
Penguin？我盯着他，冲他眨了眨眼睛，而对方的目光只是短暂的停留了一下，便移开了。  
原来那个胖子今天叫我做掉的瘸子是他？我悄悄翻了个白眼。难怪那个死胖子这次给的钱多了三倍，原来给我找了这么个棘手的活儿。我就知道这胖子脑袋不太好使，就算我对自己的枪法很自信，但对面那个光头看起来可不好对付。

Oswald没有想到对方居然只带了一个女孩来，但轻视对方绝不是他的风格。就当他准备移开视线的时候，那个女孩突然抬起了头对上了自己的视线，还朝自己眨了眨眼。  
他和她什么时候这么熟的？  
Oswald移开了目光，他没有看到他要的东西。于是他盯了一眼面前那个胖子，忽略对方不怀好意的眼神，不动声色地问，“我的货呢？”  
“抱歉，Penguin。我不觉得你之前出的价格可以带走我的东西。”那个胖子收起了笑容，脸颊两侧的肥肉松弛下来。他双手交叉放在胸前，看着面前苍白的男人。  
“我以为我给出的价格已经很公道了，”Oswald握紧了手杖，脸上依旧挂着礼貌的微笑，“但是看在我们朋友一场，你开个价？”  
看着那个胖子伸出的三根粗短手指，Oswald决定等会一定要亲自将其一根根切下来。但他笑容不变，只是略带抱歉的看了对方一眼，“好吧，我本来以为我们将会有个愉快的交易——”他用手杖点了点地，身后的Victor立马端起枪瞄准那个胖子。  
“不，不，别急我的朋友。”疯狗向我招手，我用枪对准了Penguin。  
一时间气氛变得剑拔弩张。  
“可别小瞧我的宝贝女孩，”那个胖子向我这边迈了一步，“她可是专业——”  
话还没说完，那个肥胖的脑袋上就多了一个血洞，鲜血溅了我一脸。我嫌恶地抹了一把脸上的血，看着那具肥胖的身体倒在地上，我愉悦的吹了个口哨。  
“给你说过很多次！”我用枪托砸烂了他的脑袋，“不要喊我宝贝！你这头没礼貌的肥猪！” 更何况我也没打算和他一起送死。  
我扔下手中的枪，转头看着那个光头把枪对准了我。

Oswald吃惊地看着眼前这戏剧性的一幕，他抬手制止了Victor。  
只见那个女孩冲尸体吐了一口唾沫，转头对他露出了残忍的笑容。他看着她慢慢举起了手，说了一句，“我加入！Mr. Penguin.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 入伙

Oswald捏了捏眉间，有些头疼地看着那个和Victor叽叽喳喳说笑的女孩，他到底为什么答应了她的加入？  
昨天下午，那个女孩一枪爆掉了她前雇主的头，然后向他递出橄榄枝，也不知道出于什么——或许是欣赏，或者是好奇——他让Victor放下枪，并递出一张手帕让她擦干净脸上的血。  
他们在女孩的带领带走了被那个胖子藏起来的货，然后回到了范达尔大宅。

说实话，这个女孩总是出人意料。  
他托着下巴看着那个女孩因为快乐而略显娇憨的亚洲面孔。她和自己的第一杀手意外的聊得来，Victor也向自己表达过对那个女孩的欣赏。  
他看到那个女孩突然涨红了脸，摇摇头拒绝了Victor约她有空一起蹦迪的邀请，结结巴巴地解释道自己对舞蹈一窍不通。任谁都不会料到，此时这个害羞的女孩昨天眼都不眨地爆掉了一个人的脑袋。

想起昨天那档子事，Oswald眯了眯眼晴。他倒不担心疯狗帮会为了他们死透的老大而来找自己的麻烦，南区那群地痞流氓巴不得那个胖子死了好夺权，想必下一任疯狗还会感谢那个胖子的死亡……  
只是，他确实没有料到那个女孩会投靠他。  
“我加入。”昨天那个女孩转过满是鲜血的脸，对自己露齿一笑，像一匹狩猎结束的豹子。  
他承认，他喜欢那个笑容。  
这个女孩很有趣，他同样欣赏她，但这并不意味着他已经完全信任了那个女孩，毕竟他还不想成为下一个被她爆头的老板。  
敏感多疑让他能够一步步爬到现在的地位，他不想因为大意而让自己的帝国再次覆灭。

听到我的现任老板不耐烦的敲了敲桌子，我乖乖闭上嘴，转头对上了Oswald探究的眼神。  
“为什么这样看着我，Mr. Penguin——”我顿了一下，改口道，“Boss？”  
他收回目光，脸上换上了微笑。“Victor和你说清楚没有，你的任务？”他示意我过去。  
我不喜欢这个虚伪的笑容和他疏离的语气。  
但毕竟人家才是老板，我走到桌边回答道，“保证您的安全，还有——让某些不知好歹的人脑浆四溅。”  
“但是有一点，”Oswald忽略那个女孩眼中的跃跃欲试，他十指交叉放在桌上，冷笑一声，“我不希望你会给我一枪，像对你的前老板一样。”  
“那头死猪？”我撇撇嘴，“他不过是一个无礼下流的吝啬鬼。但你，Boss，你不一样。”  
“Penguin 从不亏待手下的人，道上的人都这么说，”我对上他的目光，“我现在很缺钱，而你缺能用的人。不是自吹自擂，但我对我的枪法蛮自信的。而且——”  
他询问地看着我，示意我说下去。  
我冲他一笑，“说实话，我蛮喜欢你的。”  
我看见面前这个黑发男人怔了一下，脸上表情一僵。

Oswald听到她的话着实愣了一下。自己确实出手大方，那不过是笼络人心的手段。但那个女孩倒是说对了一点，他现在的确缺少能用的人，而Victor最近也提起想要回家看望奶奶。这个女孩的身手不比Victor差多少，这也是他答应那个女孩的原因之一。她才来哥谭不久，做了一段时间雇佣兵，拿钱杀人，枪法精湛。看着她年轻的面容，他估计这个女孩绝不超过20岁，好好培养一番或许是个不错的手下。  
最重要的一点是她和其他势力的牵扯不深。  
据他了解，她只有来的时候在奈何岛住了一段时间，和李.汤普金斯有些交情。之后因为办理一些入境手续，和吉姆.戈登交谈过，然后大部分时间都在疯狗手底下干事，不过显然，她昨天已经足够明确的表达出了她对那帮人的不满。至于其他势力，她几乎没有机会接触。  
至于那个女孩最后那句话，他不知道她是什么意思。所以他把那句话视为恭维，毕竟大部分人都只是惧怕他的权力而对他笑脸相迎，除了自己的母亲，没有人真心喜欢他。回忆起母亲因为他的软弱和疏忽死在了自己的怀里，他捏紧了拳头……

我看着他的脸色变幻不定，难道说错话了？  
我求助地看着Victor，他走过来开口道，“Boss，Cai的房间已经安排好了，我想她现在需要回奈何岛收拾东西。”我什么时候允许他喊我Cai的？  
Oswald回过神来，看了我一眼，脸上恢复了他一贯的假笑， “我希望明早七点之前，你能收拾好一切，然后在一楼等我。”他冲我和Victor摆摆手，“现在，出去。”  
我松了一口气，跟在Victor身后走出房间，轻轻带上了门。

Victor和我下了楼，他带我来到了冰山会所，顺便把我介绍给了他手下的几个姑娘和负责管事的潘先生。最后Victor带着我来到我的房间。房间干净整洁，里面有最基本的家具和一台老电视机以及独立卫浴。我满意的扫视了一下房间的布置，还不错，至少比我在奈何岛的住处宽敞干净多了。  
“欢迎加入我们，Cai。”他递给我一把枪。我接过枪套，把枪抽出来一看：一把保养的很好的M9手枪。我面露喜色，欢喜地摸了摸枪管，道了声谢，小心地把枪放回枪套放在兜里。看来我的老格洛克要退伍了。 “该感谢的是Boss，他亲自选的枪。”Victor摇头，“看得出来，他挺欣赏你的。”  
Penguin欣赏我？我怀疑我的耳朵出了毛病。我倒是只能感觉到他满满的不信任和提防，就像我随时都要给他一枪一样。不过我不怎么在意，毕竟我只是拿钱干活。但之前说的喜欢也不假，我的确喜欢聪明的人，而Penguin的手段证明了这一点——他几乎统治了整个黑帮。并且相对于我的前雇主，他足够大方，最重要的一点是，他至少会维持他那虚假的礼貌——要是他敢那样轻佻地喊我宝贝，我照样一枪崩了他。  
然后Victor让他手下的一个女孩送我到奈何岛，而他将回到范达尔大宅。  
“你不在这儿住？”坐进车，我抬头问了一句。  
“你知道，”Victor点点头，“为了Boss的安全。”  
“那么明天见。”我关上车门。  
他看着我们的车消失在街角，然后转身回到了自己的车上。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 伯莱塔

我在奈何岛附近下了车，告诉那个女孩我等会自己骑机车回来，她也不多说，点点头驾车离开。  
看着车消失在街道尽头，我转身穿过几条小巷，翻过一堵破墙，来到了楼下。我还没傻到把自己的住所暴露给别人，即使对方是我的老板，也没有必要让他知道得太多。  
我刚到哥谭的时候遇见了一伙欺软怕硬的混混，专门对独身来到哥谭的女性下手。就在我被他们逼进小巷准备掏出枪反击的时候，一个留着黑长直发，画着烟熏妆的女性喝住了他们。她就是掌管这片街区的奈何岛女王——李.汤普金斯（Lee. Tompkins）。  
然后我在她的邀请下留了下来，我在奈何岛的住所就是她帮我安排的，除了我们两个，没有其他人知道这儿的具体位置。之后也是在她的帮助下瞒住了GCPD的那个警官——吉姆.戈登，顺利办理了居住证明和其他手续。当然，所有资料上面的地址也是假的。

用钥匙打开门，踏入房间，我皱了皱眉。  
不太对劲。  
我警觉起来，手摸向腰间的枪套。  
“谁？”我拔出枪对准客厅沙发上的不速之客。  
“Lee？”看清那个悠闲坐着喝茶的人的脸，我愣了一下，收回枪走了过去。“你为什么在这？”  
Lee抿了一口茶，“你昨天没有回来。”她看了我一眼，“疯狗死了，现在南区乱成一团。”  
我把枪放回枪套里，走到她旁边坐下给自己倒了一杯。  
“我杀了那个胖子，”我大大方方地承认了。  
我知道Lee并没有责怪我的意思，她是在担心我，况且我也不想对她撒谎。自从我来到哥谭后，很多事都是她在帮忙。在别人眼中她或许是高高在上的奈何岛女王，可在和她相处的大部分时间，我觉得她就像一个温柔的长姐。一开始我对任何人都保持谨慎，唯有她让我放下了戒心。我喜欢和她相处，同时我也很尊敬她。她是我见过的人中，少有的身在泥沼而仍怀善心的人。

我冲她笑了一下，“我找到了一个新雇主。”  
“The Penguin？”Lee把杯子放在桌子上，转过头来表情严肃地看着我，“我手底下的人看见你和他们呆在一起。”  
我点了点头，向她展示了一下那把崭新的M9手枪。“入伙礼物。”  
但Lee没有去看那把枪，她只是静静地盯着我。  
片刻，我听见她喊了我的名字。  
“Chance。”  
从我们认识以来，这是她第一次用这种语气喊我的名字。我收起笑容，默默地把枪放回兜里，认真看着她等待下文。  
“我知道我没办法干涉你的事情，但是有一点，”她皱着眉，斟酌了一下，“Penguin绝不是一个好的选择，他是一个为达目的而不择手段自私自利的阴险小人，为了自己的利益他可以牺牲所有人。你过于年轻，有时候很多事情看不清。总之——你自己要小心。”  
说完，她便站起身往外走去。在门快要关上的那一刻，我听见她轻轻地留下一句，“如果你有困难，你随时可以来找我，奈何岛永远欢迎你。”  
这一句话让我心里一暖。  
我站起身来到窗前，看着楼下Lee离开的身影沉吟。

Lee说的对，我的确是那种做出决定就不易更改的人，就算是她，也无法改变我的决定。  
我明白她担心我过于单纯，但我的直率只在她面前展露。我虽然还未成年，但童年的经历让我早早地褪去了孩童时代的天真，懂得了人心的险恶，加上这么多年来孤身一人在外漂泊，我早已看透了这个世界本来的面目。  
至于Penguin到底是什么样的人，我更愿意自己去了解。有时候我觉得我和Penguin或许是一类人，他的身上有我熟悉的东西，这可能就是我选择跟随他的原因之一。

落日沉沉的压在地平线，余晖烧得周围的几朵云泛红。我盯着这血红的晚霞，仰头一口饮尽杯中凉透的茶水，离开窗前往卧室走去。  
我从床底拉出行李箱，简单收拾了一下我的衣服和生活用品。我想了一下，把腰间的格洛克抽了出来，“再见了老伙计。”我亲吻了一下这把跟了我很久的手枪，用丝巾把它包起来放在了床头柜子的最下面一格。  
做完这一切后，我从兜里掏出那把M9手枪，装上子弹别在腰间。  
然后我拿起床头柜上的相框，小心的擦了擦上面的灰，把照片收在箱里，提起箱子走出门去。  
楼下有一辆黑色的机车，是我前一个月从黑市淘来的，然后自己改造了一番，提升了部分性能。我把箱子固定好，驾车往冰山会所而去。

我把车停在冰山会所后面，走了进去。女孩儿们在喝酒和闲聊，我跟她们打了个招呼，便往自己的房间走去。

收拾好一切，我扑在床上，目光对上了床头柜上的相框。看着里面那张模糊泛黄的照片上笑得灿烂的小女孩，我的目光动了动。  
在我阴暗的童年里，家人一直是黑暗中的一丝微光。可惜我已经离开太久，他们的面容逐渐变得模糊。这张照片是我从家里带走的极少数东西之一，还有一件是一枚戒指。  
我摩挲了一下食指上的那枚戒指，隐约回忆起父亲把它送给我时的话语，“阿海，这枚戒指爸爸就送给你。你的妈妈之前把它送给了我——你也要一直留着它，直到你遇到了那个人。”  
那时我不过七八岁左右，我不知道父亲说的是什么意思，只知道这戒指意义非常。然后父亲找了条绳子，把戒指串在上面戴在了我的脖子上，后来我把它取下来戴到手上。  
只是——在得到那枚戒指后一个月，我就被送走了，然后再没有和他们相见过。

我摇摇头，甩开脑子里乱糟糟的情绪，开始仔细琢磨最近发生的事。  
我掏出枕头底下的那把M9，铝合金外壳在月光下闪闪发光。我摸了摸它的枪管，发现握把处的标志被换成了一把撑开的小伞——和冰山俱乐部外的标志一模一样。我握了握枪，握感不错，相对我的那把格洛克来说稍重，但是我喜欢这种感觉。  
我很喜欢这把枪，看来我的老板眼光不错。回想起那个黑发男人，我兴致大好地勾了勾嘴角。  
把枪重新放回枕头底下，我合上眼睛，想着我下一步计划。

月光幽幽照进窗户，外面传来醉酒流浪汉的骂骂咧咧和妓女招客轻佻的笑声，还有隐约传来的微弱哭声和几声枪响。  
哥谭……

**Author's Note:**

> 关于我和Ozzie的故事。  
> 只是想写我和他的故事，很难受，我没办法真的陪在他身边，所以我只有用文字构造一个我与他相遇。  
> 文笔不好，但是我把我对他的感情全部寄托在上面了。


End file.
